El mar significaba Miyako
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual, Proyecto 1-8] Cuando Miyako tomó a Sora de la mano, Ken se dio cuenta de la relatividad del tiempo. ¿Cuántos segundos habían pasado? ¿Tres, cuatro? ¿Una hora? En Ken, no se sintió el tiempo. Lo que se sintió fue el golpe. [KENYAKO y menciones de bisexualidad]
Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia participa de la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **El mar significaba Miyako**

* * *

Cuando Ken la miraba, ni siquiera podía culparla. El cuerpo ejercitado, los ojos vivaces, las puntas del cabello despeinadas, el tono de piel… todo en ella, a él, como hombre lo llamaba.

¿Podía acaso culparla, como mujer, por mirarla como él?

A veces pensaba que sí, que sí, la podía culpar. La culpaba, ¡la culpaba porque ella era mujer! Y ella también era mujer, y él no lo era y, Miyako, con él, tenía _algo._ Una relación, un compromiso. Algo. Nada estaba escrito sobre roca, ¡pero un compromiso debía significar algo…! ¿no?

La culpaba, Ken la culpaba.

.

Miyako había reinventado lo que el Mar significaba para él. Ella, que se decía distraída, había sido la única en notar que Ken siempre se excusaba cuando el plan implicaba olor a sal y arena entre los dedos. Miyako, por eso, había vuelto su tarea personal que el mar significara algo más y, ahora, el mar significaba Miyako.

Le gustaba acompañarla. En invierno respiraban sal y regresaban con las narices rojas por el frío y las mejillas saladas por el viento; él, que prefería lo salado a lo dulce, bien lo sabía y bien aprovechaba para besarla. En verano tomaban sol, ella, sobre todo.

No siempre iban solos. La intención de Miyako, que el Mar fuera reinventado, no equivalía a que significara Miyako. Ella, no enterada del cambio puntual que se había producido, sino más bien de sus efectos, se complacía en invitar gente. Daisuke, Hikari, ellos eran, tal vez, los invitados más usuales. A veces iba Iori, a veces iba Sora.

Ken sabía que había sido ahí, en ese lugar que para él significaba Miyako, donde lo había visto por primera vez.

.

«De imprevistos también se vive» decía, a veces, Miyako. Ken no sabía del todo a qué se refería.

.

Sora los acompañaba en verano, a veces en primavera. Era friolenta, había aprendido Ken. Tampoco tenía tanto tiempo libre como ellos, y vivía un poco más lejos, por cierto. Ken se aferraba a esas excusas, y por eso se aferraba tanto al invierno y a la sal en las mejillas de su novia.

Nunca había compartido mucho con Sora.

Sabía que era una persona muy cercana para Miyako, su fuente principal de consejos. «Consejos de cosas serias» solía aclarar Miyako, como si hubiera una diferencia. Sabía que le gustaban las flores y los colores, que cocinaba postres y que prefería callar antes que opinar de más. Durante mucho tiempo, Sora había sido un recuerdo inmóvil en el fondo de su cabeza; alguien que conocía, una sonrisa constante, probablemente, unos cabellos vivaces. Pero Sora, en realidad, era más que nada un conjunto de investigaciones que había hecho antes de conocerla, antes siquiera de pensar en ella. Cuando había sido una más, un enemigo más. Alguien para derrotar.

Por eso, tal vez, ahora le costaba tanto pensar en ella. Cada recuerdo nuevo servía para eliminar algún dato que nunca debió haber atesorado; cada sonrisa y cada silencio inteligente la volvían, una vez más, alguien a quien derrotar.

.

Ken no era alguien que se negase las cosas a sí mismo, esa era una de las grandes lecciones que había aprendido de su aventura personal. Con la verdad hacia el frente y las disculpas siempre a mano, pensaba. Por eso nunca se había negado lo que él sentía por Miyako, independientemente de que se animara o no, de que conviniera o no, hacer algo por ello.

«Que loca está Miyako» decía, siempre, Daisuke. Cuando Miyako hacía locuras, a él se le coloreaban las mejillas, a ella se le enloquecía el corazón. Respiraba agitada aunque acabara de estar sentada descansando, reía en voz alta y, casi siempre, terminaba golpeando a Daisuke. En ese momento, Miyako se serenaba. Se sentaba, respiraba, sonreía en vez de reír, hablaba en vez de gritar. Sus ojos saltaban, aún, porque los ojos de Miyako siempre saltan.

Cuando Miyako se serenaba, a Ken se le iba el rubor de las mejillas, le aumentaba el saltar de su corazón.

.

La primera vez que lo aceptó, Daisuke estaba con él. Ken se había llevado un libro y él le insistía para que lo dejara y se metiera con ellos al agua, sin embargo, no hacía tanto calor.

―Debo terminarlo para mañana ―dijo.

―¡Veamos la película esta noche! ―ofreció. Ken negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar reír.

Daisuke insistió y al final se marchó a buscar a comida.

Sora y Miyako se habían alejado, estaban cerca de la orilla. Ambas vestían sus bikinis pero Sora se había cubierto con un abrigo suelto que apenas le llegaba a las piernas, Miyako se había quitado su pañoleta y quería colgársela en el cuello: Sora tenía frío, seguro.

Dejó su libro a un costado y fue intencional, Ken quería mirarlas. Miyako se había recogido el pelo de forma muy desprolija, Sora no quería aceptar que se quitara la pañoleta porque ya una vez se le había quemado el cuero cabelludo, supuso. Negaba con la cabeza, divertida, mientras Miyako cada vez se arrimaba más a ella para forzarla a aceptar su ayuda… suponía.

Sora se alejó, dio un paso hacia atrás. Miyako avanzó y con una mano la tomó del brazo, la acercó hacia sí. Sora rio y la pañoleta cayó al piso. Quiso agacharse a agarrarla, pero Miyako la detuvo agarrando su otra mano con la suya.

Se miraron.

Cuando Miyako se comportaba como loca, a Ken se le enrojecían las mejillas, pero cuando Miyako se calmaba, a Ken se le enloquecía el corazón.

Si su raciocinio no se lo hubiera dicho, lo habría hecho su cuerpo. Las miró; Miyako le sostenía un brazo con una mano, le agarraba la mano con la otra. No sabía qué decían; no sabía si hablaban, tampoco.

Se sintió un espectador foráneo. Se dio cuenta de la relatividad del tiempo. ¿Cuántos segundos podrían haber pasado entre que Miyako la tomó de la mano y Sora se agachó a levantar la pañoleta? ¿Tres, cuatro? ¿Una hora? En Ken, no se sintió el tiempo, lo que se sintió fue el golpe.

Sora la ató alrededor del cuello de Miyako, dijo algo con firmeza y regresó hacia él, dejando trazos en la arena. Él miraba a Miyako, pero Miyako no lo miraba a él.

.

Ken siempre había sabido que a Miyako le gustaban las mujeres, y por eso tal vez todo el peso de su relación había caído en los hombros de ella.

Pero Ken nunca se mentía, y Ken siempre había sabido que a Miyako le gustaban las mujeres, _también._

A Ken le dolía que lo de la negación plausible hacia tanto tiempo no fuera lo suyo.

.

A veces Miyako pasaba mucho tiempo con Sora. Se iba al departamento al que ella se había mudado, se llevaba las cosas de la universidad. Le decía que le servía el ritmo de estudio de Sora, porque era muy calma. Que cuando estudiaba, estudiaba. Que la presencia de Sora la serenaba. Que, cuando estaban juntas, ella se quedaba quieta. Que estudiaba.

Ken también, cuando estudiaba, estudiaba.

―Pero a ti quiero besarte, tontito ―reía ella, siempre.

Si tan solo esa hubiera sido la diferencia.

.

No se animaba a preguntar, porque sabía que en realidad iba a acusar.

Tampoco se animaba a preguntarle a Sora porque a ella, sí, la iba a acusar. Porque Sora, sabía, lo sabía.

Pasaba mucho tiempo mirándola. Sabía cuándo le había ido mal en la universidad por sus ojeras, sabía cuándo había estado al sol, por las pecas. Sabía cuándo venía de ejercitar, por el rubor en sus mejillas, y sabía cuándo estaba triste, por su sonrisa. A Ken le gustaría saber cuándo venía de haber estado con su novia.

A veces ella también leía en la playa, con él. Sora leía, Ken la miraba de reojo. Daisuke y Miyako jugaban en el mar, se tiraban agua y gritaban. Él quería atraparla y meterla bajo las olas; no lo suponía, lo sabía por sus gritos. Sora había llegado triste, pero ahora sonreía y miraba a Miyako. No era la sonrisa, era la curvatura de sus labios la que la delataba. Sora miraba a Miyako, y ya no estaba triste. Sora, de reojo, lo miró. Sonrió, y volvió a su libro.

Ken se sonrojó, porque supo que Sora lo sabía. Lo que no sabía, era _qué_ era lo que Sora sabía.

.

Ken la culpaba porque le gustaban los hombres. Ken la culpaba porque le gustaban las mujeres. Ken la culpaba, por bisexual. Por estar con él y mirar a otra. Por elegirlo a él y pensar en otra. Ken la culpaba, porque no la podía soltar, no la podía dejar ir, no podía resignarse, no podía rendirse, no podía siquiera quejarse, porque él siempre lo había sabido. Ken la culpaba, por mil razones distintas; Ken la culpaba porque la amaba. Ken la culpaba porque tenían un compromiso, y se repetía mil veces que eso debía significar algo. Ken la culpaba porque sabía, pero en realidad no sabía: ¿qué pasaba en esas noches de estudio? ¿de qué hablaban cuando se agarraban las manos en la playa? ¿qué veía Sora cuando miraba a Miyako, y luego lo miraba a él?

Ken no la culpaba, porque él también tenía gustos, tal vez más definidos, pero gustos al fin y al cabo. La culpaba porque nunca la había visto, porque no había sido más que una sonrisa lejana, en el fondo de su mente, una voz suave y un grito firme cuando alguien se portaba mal. Ken la culpaba porque ahora le conocía las pecas, le conocía el ritmo de la respiración cuando se agitaba, le conocía las tristezas y las sonrisas de mentira. Ken no la culpaba porque él, como hombre, podía ver lo que ella, como mujer, veía.

Por todo eso, Ken la culpaba.


End file.
